Legal documents tend to be difficult to read and understand, often due to the presence archaic “legalese” jargon or terms. As a result, it can be hard for involved parties to understand the implications of various terms or clauses included in their documents or agreements. Further, even lawyers who draft such legal documents may have difficulties in understanding and/or forecasting the future effects of such clauses. This analysis is even further complicated by the fact that legal specific terms or clauses could have different implications depending on the location (e.g., jurisdiction) in which they are used. Even for those who can understand complex legal documents, analyzing the documents can take considerable time and, in turn, expense.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for providing a concise plain English version of a legal clause of a legal document. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.